


how the tables have turned

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Shane Madej, Beelzebub - Freeform, Demon Ryan Bergara, Gabriel - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Blood, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane is the angel, Ryan is the demon. Really, they shouldn't even be friends, let alone a relationship, yet here they were.And they didn’t know.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 17





	how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad to do a self-promo on here? Well, too late, I'm doing it. So, I have another Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej fanfic on my page called, 'blue blood of aliens'. It really would mean a lot if you check it out, it's a four part story, that I'm planning to make into a Trilogy. Okay, thank you! On with this story!

Shane Madej was like another person, has a good job,has a house, has a pet cat, and a ghost obsessed boyfriend, who he constantly tells 'ghosts don't exist'. Well, he may or may not be lying... Okay, he is lying. See, Shane is an angel, albeit a very chaotic and confident angel, but an angel nonetheless. He was sent here to purify the world, and if he's being honest he's doing a shit job at him. At this point, he's given up, gotten a job and moved on. The big guy upstairs wasn't very happy with this, and had threatened to take his wings, until he was offered a job with none other then Ryan Bergara on his show he calls 'Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural' and 'Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime'. He promised God he'd save the souls of ghosts, and if they were demons there he'd send them to Hell.

Which he did, besides the demons. For example, The Sallie House definitely had a demon in, and poor Ryan was scared out of his mind, but it never came close enough, and Ryan always went in the opposite direction of said ghosts and demons. Honestly, it made Shane's job just that bit more difficult. The Goatman's Bridge is another case! That demon is there he could feel a demonic entity, but it never came close enough. Oh well, he now owned a Bridge, and God wasn't too happy with this, but what was he going to do?

God didn't approve his friendship with Ryan had turned into a romance, only because it would mean it would be harder to leave, yet here he his, in a happy relationship with his human. Well, sometimes he can be pretty upset! How dare the audience accuse him of being a demon, it hurts him and upsets! How dare they compare him to something as cruel, and hideous, and disgusting as a demon! He couldn't even bring it up with Ryan because then everything would go fuck up. Sometimes, he hates being an angel.

But, enough about him! More about this place he’s in, the uh... Rigby Mansion? He wasn’t too sure, he had tuned out of Ryan’s explanation, only listening in to add a joke here and there.

The old tour guide sighed, “you boys stay safe.” She was a lovely, old blonde lady named Dorris, and she was working on a crossword puzzle.

Ryan was in a mood today, so wasn’t his usual friendly self, he was off, angry and tense, so didn’t respond. Shane, on the other hand, always a holy angel smiled, and said, “thanks Dorris, you too.”

Dorris looked down with a smile and then randomly said, “facist.”

Ryan scowled and looked to the woman shocked, horrified and angry, “I beg your pardon?”

“"System of government, characterised by extreme dictatorship," Seven across.“ Dorris smiled, and wrote the word down.

“Oh, you mean fascism.” Shane added, helpfully.

“Such dearies.” She smiled, “you’ll be okay tonight, right?”

Ryan glared slightly but nodded, “yep, well be all good...” He leaned over, and hissed out, “hag.”

Dorris looked up angrily, “I beg your pardon?”

”"Evil old woman, considered frightful or ugly", Twelve down.” Ryan said, pointing to crossword puzzle.

”Oh, bless you dear.”

They walked in to do their investigation. Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan gently, kissing his cheek, "you okay? You seem tense." He could feel a dark, suffocating aura around him, not to mention Ryan would never say anything like that to anyone.

Ryan smiled, "I'm fine... Just, nervous about the demons and ghosts in here."

"Eh, it'll all be fine! John Rigby ain't gonna hurt ya. If anything, its Mary Rigby, she seems more vicious." Shane said, having felt Mary's evil spirit, while poor John was pushed back, he was forced to stay silent and so, he decided to help save John, and banish Mary.

"Both are as bad as each other, Shane..." Ryan sighed, looking around.

"So, where to first Ry?" Shane smirked, looking to the stairs and looking up them, John was upstairs and was pacing and waiting. He had to get upstairs and help John, and would have had it not been for Ryan holding his hand and leading him away from the stairs, and the living room for some reason.

"I'd say the kitchen. Apparently some creepy shit happens in there." Ryan said, though Shane knew nothing happened in the kitchen, and Shane let his smaller boyfriend pull him to the kitchen.

It was black and dusty, cold and cluttered, and Shane couldn't deny he felt scared and suffocated. There was something in there with them, probably Mary, who had followed them from wherever she had been. Ryan paused in his step from taking out his Spirit Box, and glanced around warily.

Shane nudged him, "you scared, baby? I can do this room." Ryan opened his mouth to protest, eyes wide in worry, but Shane kissed his forehead, "its okay. I'll deal with it." He gently pushed Ryan out the room, "I'll be done soon, love you!" He shut the door and sighed, turning off the camera for a bit while he did the exorcism. His white wings came, his large, thick feathers fluttering against the dirty counters. His six eyes, (yes six) were shining, a bright, pure white, a white that didn't exist to mankind. The whitest of white. He had a bright, yellow halo over his head, that was as yellow and bright as the sun. He gripped his Angel Blade in his soft, smooth hand, as he quietly walked through the kitchen, "alright Mary... where are you?"

"Close, but it's not Mary..." Shane turned to see an old fat man, standing there, with small horns and very small wings, "John. And, how dare you... I'm just as bad, if not worse than Mary."

Shane moved closer to John, who didn't move back. Shane held up his blade, "ah yes, that explains why your horns and wings are so small..." John scowled, it was true. The larger the horns, and the larger the wings, the more of a threat the demon is. "And, your wings, and eyes are a light gray... You're really not a threat." Also true, depending on how dark the horns and wings are, adds on to power.

"That may be true, but my wife it." John grinned, and suddenly Shane was grabbed by shoulders.

"This seems to be the holiest angel we've ever met... Your eyes are a white that doesn't even exist... Your wings are massive." Mary grinned, digging her claws into Shane's shoulders. It's trues, the whiteness of eyes and wings, and the size of wings displays how kind and holy an angel is. Shane's wings were in the rank of the top three.

Shane glared, "I should have sensed something off about you! I should have sensed it was demons, and not fucking ghosts!"

"Well, why didn't you dearie?" Shane looked up to see Dorris, and noticed her horns and wings were the same size as Mary's. Larger than Johns, but not too big. Not the size of a bedside table at least. Their horns were no larger than half the size of a regular HB pencil.

"You... You hid them..." Shane snarled, his teeth bared.

Dorris shrugged, "wasn't all me, dearie." She clicked her fingers, and out came more demons, their horns and wings the same size as Dorris and Mary, a few the same size as John.

"No... No, no, no... Most of you were human! How...?" Shane gasped, he's been an angel for years, since God! How could he not know how demons worked?

"When a human does enough evil, we end up as demons. You're a terrible angel, you know that right?" Mary asked, her nails pierced his smooth skin, and white droplets of blood pooled out.

Shane glared, "look, do what you want to me... Just don't hurt Ryan. Please?"

"Hurt that weakling? Please, he's not worth the magic or power." John laughed.

Mary sighed, and condescendingly petted his soft, silky hair, "I can't believe we finally get to take down an angel, as high as this one."

"It feels too easy." One demon said, walking up to Shane and gripped his chin with nails, and dug his claws into the skin, "or, is it because you've been hiding these wings from your pathetic friend out there? You've been using up magic."

"Shut up, and get on with it." Shane sighed, he hated this part of his job, when he talked to a demon, they were always so dramatic and annoying with it. The cruel and hideous demons would go on, and on, and on, instead of just doing the job. Usually, he' take this time to escape, but this time, this time, he couldn't get out, all the magi he's used up, he's weak... This was it for him. And Ryan... Oh god, his boyfriend. It would appear like someone broke in, and it would look like he was murdered as a normal person, and Ryan would blame himself for years. "Wait, please don't! Ryan, he'll blame himself for his entire life!" Shane struggled, but Mary held on tighter, and turned him around to face the door, so when he died, he'd face where Ryan would be. See? Dramatic. John pushed Shane's head down, and Dorris took the blade and held it under Shane's neck.

Before Dorris took a slice, the room changed and broke away to a large cave, with just enough light to see. The group felt sick, and Shane felt tense. Another demon? Only the most powerful demons could teleport this many demons and angels at the same time. Oh yeah, Shane was dying today... But, the demons behind him were giving off fear and terror. "Did you guys invite another?"

Nobody responded, just watched down the large cave. Horse shoes echoed down the cave, and a bright light lit up the cave. It was a horse from hell, a sleek black, and mane of red fire, a bone and fire tail, fire on its hooves, and fire from its nostrils and eyes. Its armour, red and sharp, and coated in blood. And on top of the horse was-

"Fascist..." Dorris grumbled in fear, loud enough for the rider to hear.

The rider on top of the horse, a demon, had large horns, larger then a ruler, Shane wasn't sure considering the demons horns curled in on themselves, its wings large, and leathery, too large almost. Eyes as black as... Anything, a whole knew black that didn't exist, as was its wing and horns, the base of the horns as red as blood, they were that long. Claws were so long, too long, longer then talons... That's why they were scared, this demon was the most powerful thing in this cave, probably nearing the power of Satan. The rider's short and a man, and... No...

"Hag." The rider - no, Ryan, snarled.

A few more demons, younger, and smaller in wings and horn size, marched up behind Ryan, Satan Spears in hands, pointed to the older demons.

Shane stared, his boyfriends a demon. The man who was always scared, who hated demons and would do one demonic possession per-season, was a demon himself... And here he said demons were cruel, hideous and disgusting, when Ryan, the nicest, amazing, and handsome man he ever met, was a demon... He was so wrong...

"Well, well, well, how the turntables..." Shane said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Ryan smiled, and wheezed out a laugh, "did you seriously just quote The Office to me?"

"I did!" Shane smiled, he and Ryan relaxing.

Dorris yelled, "Beelzebub! W... What are you doing here?"

"Release my boyfriend, and you shan't be hurt. If you do not, you'd wish I'd kill you." Ryan, or Beelzebub, warned, his voice low, and deep. Almost a growl.

John, and a few of the lower demons backed up immediately, they knew they wouldn't win against Ryan. The others stayed, and glared at Ryan, with belief they could win the fight, and Ryan was feeding off of that false courage. Shane couldn't lie, he felt tense and fear, his wings curled in on himself, as if protecting himself.

"You want Shane, come get him." Dorris snarled, and Ryan shrugged, and simply waved his sharp nails, and the small demons, or devils, or whatever, ran at the weaker demons, and Ryan charged into battle with his horse, Satan Spear at the ready, and he went straight for Dorris and Mary, who yelled and ran at Ryan. Ryan took down Mary with one slash, and Dorris well... Dorris was flying now, she didn't have a weapon, but she attacked him with magic, knocking Ryan down off his horse. Ryan dodged each attack, and blocked, but didn't attack. With Shane there, who he has learned is an angel, the literal holiest person he's ever met, he couldn't hurt Dorris, it felt like he wasn't allowed to sin.

Dorris laughed as Ryan dodged every attack, "the great Beelzebub, the Prince of Devils, can't even fight back!"

Shane got up to help, but was suddenly tackled down by John, who had suddenly gotten ballsy, "you angel, fuck!" Shane reached over and grabbed Shane's blade and stabbed his wing into the ground, making Shane yell in pain.

Ryan looked up to see Shane's white angel blood drip and pool from his wing, "Shane!" Dorris snatched the spear away and backed Ryan up into a wall, spear to his neck, and he swallowed harshly.

John snatched Shane's blade from his wing, and held it to his neck, Johns eyes flashed a black, "Gabriel? One of Gods favoured warriors... Beaten down easily."

Shane and Ryan, or well... Gabriel and Beelzebub , glanced to each other in worry, they couldn't do what they'd usually do, in fear the other would get hurt. Dorris threw Ryan down, and as the demon went to get up, salt was surrounding him, which knocked him down.

"Ryan!" Shane stood up, but found himself falling down, seeing a circle with symbols in... An Angel Trap? Shane looked up to Ryan, who looked back in horror.

Dorris laughed, "the great Beelzebub and Gabriel, rendered helpless!"

John noticed the young devils gone, "lets go, they're useless now."

"Lets..." The two demons left, to try and find their way back to Rigby Mansion.

Shane looked down and then looked to Ryan, "you're a demon..." Ryan didn't look up, but nodded. "Not just a demon, but Beelzebub... The Prince of Devils?..." Ryan nodded again, "How dare you not tell me? How fucking dare you! Has our whole relationship been a lie?!"

Ryan's head shot up, "don't you fuckin' accuse me of that! And who are you to talk, _Gabriel_?!" Ryan hissed, and Shane swallowed. "If anything, you're the one who I think has been fucking around with our relationship! I only just leanred your an angel, and not just any angel! Fucking Gabriel! You fight against Heresy! Demons, and devils!"

"Well you're a fucking Prince! You're practically Satan!" Shane yelled, glaring, pressing his hands against the invisible barrier.

Ryan sighed, "yeah! And I've turned into the worst devil in the world, all because of you! I fell in love with you! Fuck, I _am_ in love with you!" Ryan cried, hands against his barrier. "I was sent here to gather demon souls, and evil souls... Brent was a demon, but he was called back. But, Unsolved made my job easier, I asked you and then I... Just fell in love with you." Ryan sighed, "I had no idea you was an angel... Dear god, I never thought I'd see anything as holy as you, I never thought I'd see anything holy ever again..."

Shane's eyes softened, and moved to face Ryan, hands where Ryan's would have been, as if they could press their hands together, and they would have if there wasn't two barriers between them, they were staring at each other intensely.

"I had no idea you was a demon... I was sent to banish demons, and save souls... I met you, Unsolved made my job easier and then I fell in love, and even knowing your a demon, it doesn't change anything." Shane admitted, and smiled sadly, "Ryan, I love you..."  
  


"I love you too, Shane." Ryan smiled, sadly.

"Is there a way to get out of this?" Shane asked, this was demonic magic, and while he wasn't the worst, he also wasn't the best at demonic magic.

Ryan stared at him, "you and I both know there's no breaking out of a salt circle and angel trap..."

"Yeah... Yeah, I know." Shane admitted, sighing, "at least we're together?"

Ryan smiled and sighed, "yeah... I love you."

"I love you too..."


End file.
